


Highway To Hell

by Matsumoto26



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Bullying, California, Drug Addiction, Friendship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Postcards, Road Trips, Slow Build, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsumoto26/pseuds/Matsumoto26
Summary: After the attempted massacre by Tyler, Clay felt obliged to escape with Justin to San José trying to avoid the police. With limited resources and the fear of being detained, Justin and Clay’ll try to survive, facing the violence in the streets, the scant conforts and the ravages of Justin’s drug addiction.On the other hand, Tyler is hidden guarded by Tony. He fell apart, but he didn’t dare to accept responsibility and begged Tony not to give him away to the police. Before the disappearance of Clay, Tony hadn’t choice but to hide him until everything calms down. But soon, the truth will come to light, revealing in the worst possible way the dark secret that led Tyler to want to kill them





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The police sirens sounded closer. Tyler managed to escape with Tony, but he was on problems: Tyler’s weapon remained in his hands. Clay didn’t have time to escape from police.

Blocked, he was petrified. The image of Tyler ready to kill horrified him and he couldn’t think clearly. The police was going to arrive and they would arrest him, he couldn’t explain himself without blaming Tyler.

“Jensen! Let’s go now” Justin’s voice called him and, suddenly, he grabbed his arm and started running.

Clay followed him clumsily and tripped twice, but they didn’t stop running towards the car parked on the other side of the Liberty. He let Justin put him in the passenger seat and he saw him occupy the driver’s side quickly. Without a word, Justin started the engine and they moved away.

Neither spoke while they were lost through the town, both boys were frightened and anxious. They knew they were in trouble.

Then Justin turned right and parked on the side of the road. Clay followed him out the car and he saw the bridge from there. He already knew where he had taken him.

“Jensen, look at me!” Justin shouted, forcing him to do it, overwhelmed. “We have to turn ourselves in to the police. We didn’t do it!

“No…” begged Clay tearful. “I can’t betray Tyler, please Justin. He committed a mistake, I don’t want him in Juvy”.

“You don´t have to asume his fault” shouted Justin again, angry. “All suspicions are about you now. You have this fucking weapon, not Tyler”.

“I know, fuck, I know!” The stress was reflected in Clay’s face who put his hands on his head. “I don’t know what I’m going to do now.

Justin saw him fall to the ground on his knees with his hand still covering his face and broken down sobbing.

Meanwhile, Justin thought quickly about what they should do next. He knew that Clay didn’t have any choice and that he wasn’t going to give Tyler Down away. He could only occur an idea.

“Jensen… let’s run away. Let’s get out of this town until everything calms down.”

Clay reacted to his words and he raised his head to look at him. Justin perceived his reddened eyes as soon as he looked back at him.

“Run away? Where?” Clay asked while he wiped his tears, recovering his composure.

“I don’t know, but you couldn’t stay here anymore”.

Clay remained silent as if seriously thinking about taking that decision. Then he stood on the ground and, looking at Justin, begged.

“Please, get me out of here”

“Don’t worry Jen… Clay. I’ll stay with you, we are brothers, aren’t we?” Justin said with a soft voice.

“But we have no money to escape”.

“Don’t worry about that. Do you remember that Seth guy, my mother’s boyfriend? I stole him 1000$ when I was at home. He won’t be happy with that, so I should also leave this place” Justin confesses with low voice.

So, Clay nodded, still shocked and Justin asked him to give him his phone. Clay obeyed and he took both phones crashing them against the ground, losing all communication with others.

“Okey, we have to go.”

Clay and Justin got in the car and Justin turned on the car engine, so Clay asked again.  
“Where are we going to go?”

Justin took a few seconds to meditate. He immediately remembered the words his mother had said when he asked about his father, when he was a child. She always had mentioned the same place: San Jose. Was San Jose the solution to his problem? He didn’t know, but he had decided.

“San Jose is waiting for us”. Then he started to move the steering wheel. 

 

The Liberty was taken by the police. Some police cars were parked around the institute and officers were taken students to station to interrogate them.

When Justin took Clay and they disappeared, Jessica had gotten inside the institute to looking for Alex. He was waiting for her and she had told him everything that had happened.

Frightened, Alex had urged Jessica to leave there. “When my dad arrives, we’ll be the first to be interrogated”.

Jess agreed with him and, taking his hand, they took advantage of the riot to avoid the situation. They had to talk with Clay or Justin.  
By the way, they met a worried Zach, who relaxed as soon as he saw them safe.

“I was looking for you. What happened?”

Jess knew that they couldn’t tell Zach there and they dragged him outside to talk quietly. Soon, Jess’ phone buzzed in her bag. The message she received alarmed her and with her altered sign she made it known to others.

“Who was it?” Alex asked immediately.

“It’s Justin. I can’t believe it.” That was all she said before taking the phone to her ear. “No signal, shit”.

Then, she showed them the message and it was very clear.

Hey Jess! Sorry about this message, but I have to tell you something important. Clay and I are going to leave the town and we are going to destroy our phones right now. Please, delete this text and pretended that you don’t know anything about us. Please take care of Tyler for Clay. We trust in you, Justin.

“Fuck” Alex cursed taking his hand to his head, overwhelmed.

“Could you explain what’s going on, please? What’s happening with Clay, Justin and Tyler?” Zach insisted, really annoying.

“Wait a minute” Jess ordered while she called again, but this time her call was caught. “Tony, we have problems. It’s about Clay, where have you taken Tyler? Okey, thanks.”

She hung up and she talked to the expectant guys.

“I know where Tyler is, we have to go now. Please Zach, we need your car, I’ll explain it to you on our way.”

Zach signed and sentó to look for his car, helping Alex to walk. They had to leave the Liberty sooner.

 

With Tony’s instructions, they arrived to an abandoned shed. Jess had never been in that place although Alex and Zach seemed to recognize it, but she didn’t say anything. Zach was parked near the building when they saw Tony going out there. 

“Has someone seen you?” Tony asked when they joined him.

“I don’t think so” Jess replied. “Where’s Tyler?”

“He is inside” Tony said, pointing to the building behind him. “He was crying all the time, so I couldn’t get anything out of him.”

Jess frowned, feeling the anger grow inside her unbearably. While the guys told Tony about Justin and Clay’s escape, Jess walked into the building with only one goal in mind.  
She found Tyler crouched in a corner giving an unfortunate image. But she didn’t move and confronted him furiously.

“You bastard! You don’t know what you have caused” She shouted.

But she couldn’t get close Tyler because Zach’s arms blocked her. Jess tried to break free, but he was stronger.

“Let me free, Zach!” She ordered without success. “What did you pretend? To kill us? I hate you! Because of you, Justin and Clay have had to leave town.”

Zach managed to push her aside and then she realized that she had lost her nerves. Jess looked for Alex and she found him standing with his cane looking at her surprised by that outburst. Jess cursed to herself, she couldn’t make Alex suspicious about her and Justin.

“This isn’t the time to discuss between us.” Tony reproached them. “Clay asked me to take Tyler, but now he has left. So we have to decide what we’re going to do with Tyler.”

“Let’s turn him in to the police” Jess proposed, looking at Tyler. “So Justin and Clay can come back”.

“No, please Tony!” Suddenly, Tyler intervened with his tearful eyes looking at Tony. “Help me, please! Don’t leave me alone!”

Jess was going to argue, but Tony silenced her. Tony closed his eyes, hissing, really annoying with the situation.

“Okey, Tyler. We’ll hide you in this place. Tonight I’ll stay with you and tomorrow we’ll draw a plan.”

Nobody dared to contradict him, there was nothing else they could do at that moment. Tony sighed exhausted. He had left Caleb at the party without giving any explanation, he wouldn’t be very happy when they saw each other again. He saw Tyler agreeing distressed, it was going to be a very long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
Last night was endless and full of activity. By the Sheriff Departament, hadn’t stopped passing different people with contradictory versions about what happened. 

Deputy Standall was all night making inquiries and questions to the witnesses, but he didn’t succeed.   
Mackenzie Walkers was the first witness to be interrogated, she had a text message in her phone that said Tyler Down was coming to the Liberty armed and ready to shoot at anyone who was there. It came from an unknown number that gave no signal when they tried to call.

“I think it was Tyler. He wanted to warn us to get out of there” That was Mackenzie’s conclusion when he asked her about that message.

That’s what he thought too, until he continued with the interrogations. Some students also fingered Tyler Down for Mackenzie’s message, but then, somebody gave another point of view.

It was Bryce Walker. He had just got out on probation and had been among the first to be taken to Sheriff’s department. He was waiting for him in interrogation room with an insolent attitude, as who knew himself superior, even the authority.

Standall remembered Walker. He raped Jessica Davis, his son’s friend and, despite everything, he had had better sentence than Justin Foley with minor involvement. He couldn’t understand it.

He sat down in front of Bryce, forcing him to look at the police. Bryce placed his hands on the table and he said nothing, just waiting.

“Good night, Mr Walker” Standall decided to start the conversation “How was the night?”

“Deputy Standall” Bryce answered with a hint of irony in his voice. “Well, I should be enjoying my graduation dance with my girlfriend and friends, but I’m here with you, like a criminal.”

“Don’t suffer, Mr Walker. You just have to answer some questions and you can leave”. Bryce seemed resigned, so he continued. “What happened in the Liberty tonight?”

Bryce didn’t answer immediately, as if he was thinking about the question. Finally he answered.

“I don’t know exactily what’s happened, but I saw anything”.

“Seriously?” Standall asked interested. 

“Yes, sir” Bryce’s smile widened. “I was outside getting some fresh air and then I heard police sirens. Frightened, I went to the principal to know what’s happened and I saw them.

“Who did you see? Standall insisted, losing patience. 

“I saw Clay Jensen and Justin Foley carrying a big weapon and fleeing to their car”

Shocked by that new information, Standall pointed at sign fixed to the wall and asked.

“In that sign, there is a list of restricted weapons in this State. Did you recognise any?”

Bryce narrowed his eyes, noting each of them, then he answered.“I think it’s the one in the upper right corner… Yes, it is, I’m completely sure about it.”

“Thank you, Mr Walker. You have been so helpful”. 

He seemed relieved to have finished and started to get close to the exit. Standall let him leave the room first and offered him to walk with him to the parking lot. When they crossed Sheriff Department’s halls, Standall saw his son Alex and his friend Jessica being accompanied by one of his subordinates.

Then, when they bumped into Alex and Jessica, he could see a change in Jessica’s gaze. As soon as she met Bryce Walker, her look became fearful and she turned to Alex, pretending she had not seen Walker.  
That shouldn’t have happened. Jessica Davis had never crossed with his rapist, but there were so many people there that he had not been able to foresee it.

He hastened to take Bryce to the exit, avoiding Jessica more suffering. But Bryce seemed to have realized Jessica’s annoyance and he made a sardonic smile.

“I heard the judge gave you permission to go on holidays” he said trying to distract him about Jessica.

“Yeah, I’ll go to LA with my father. You know, Deputy. I’m forbidden to leave the State” Bryce answered with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

“Don’t forget appear you on the court at the end of the month. You will not want to violate your probation, aren’t you Walker?”

He knew he made angry Bryce, remembered his situation but Bryce suddenly smiled again.

“Sure Deputy. I hope to see my friend Justin too. See you.”

Then he left Sheriff Department and Deputy Standall was thinking about what bastard Bryce Walker could become.

 

Jessica still felt the heart racing and the trembling in her body after her accidental meeting with Bryce Walker. Alex had not released his hand in any moment while he was complained about that, visibly angry. 

In this moment Deputy Standall appeared and she stopped Alex with her hand to pay attention to his father. He called his subordinate and they exchanged some words in private before the other officer nodded and left. 

Then Standall went to them.

“Good night Alex, Jessica. Forgive what has happened”.

Jessica signed resigned and Alex denied with his head indignant, but he say nothing about the issue.

“Scott said me that you told him Tyler Down wanted to kill people, but he regreted and escapes” he told them. “Where did he go?”

“We don’t know. He got frightened and went with his car” Alex explained sounding convincing to her.

“Nobody helped him? Standall asked with a strange glare and they denied at the same time. “Where were Clay Jensen and Justin Foley when everything happened?” 

That question was unexpected. Alex and her looked each other with surprise and Jessica got nervious. How much did the police know?

“They were with me, but we parted” Jessica answered trying to think quickly a credible lie, but Deputy was faster.

“Did you meet Tyler Down when you were with them? Did they talk to him?”

She didn’t know what to answer. She felt in a trap because she didn’t know what was best for Justin and Clay. Clay stopped Tyler but he had scaped with his weapon too and Justin had violated his permission fleeing with Clay. She had promised to remain in silence even thought she thought it was not a good idea. Standall was waiting her answer and she felt too tired and upset to think clearly.

“No… I don’t know, I can’t remember. Please I’m so nervious about everything and I had to see my rapist in a place like this”. She began to sob, hugging Alex and looking for his comfort.

“Leave her alone, please dad” Alex took apart, nervious too. “It has been a terrible night”.

“Okey, It’s enough for now” Standall accepted “Take Jessica to her home and go home too”.

Both agreeded and they was going to leave when four people appeared suddenly accompanied by police officers. They recognised Clay and Tyler’s parents and tensed.

“Scott! Could you accompany Alex and Jessica to the exit, please?” Standall ordered and he focused in Clay’s parents.

But Jessica wanted to know and she paid attention to everything they started talking while she moved away.

“We are looking for your sons for their possible involvement in an attempted shooting”.

Standall’s word reached his ears and she turned around in the opposite direction, facing Clay’s parents. She saw the dismayed face of Lainie Jensen and had an impulse to tell the whole truth, but she stopped herself in time. She had promised it and there was a lot of people involved in it, she couldn’t betray them.

“Did you want to say anything more, Jessica?” Standall asked her with an arched brow.

“No, I don’t. I want to know what will happen to them”. That was the only thing she said.

“I’m sorry to tell you that we’re going to issue an arrest warrant against Clay, Justin and Tyler. We thought that they scaped together with dangerous weapons in their possession”.

Tyler’s mother burst into tears in her husband’s shoulder and the atmosphere came stressful and oppressive. That could only get worse.

 

The sound of a car engine woke him up. Clay opened his eyes slowly and he still felt a deep headache and a feeling of having sand in his eyes. He was confused, he couldn’t remember why he was in a car and moved his arms to stretch.

“Are you feeling better?” Soon he heard Justin’s voice and reality shook him with force. They had become in fugitives.

“Not, really” Clay complained while he rubbed his aching neck. “I don’t like to sleep in cars.”

“When you have slept in the street, car seats are like heaven. Believe me, Jensen” Justin joked without taking his eyes off the road. “But don’t worry, this time, it will be different”.

Clay didn’t know how Justin had guessed his thoughts, but his assurance that he wouldn’t repeat his previous escape encouraged him a little.

“It sounded like you have a plan, don’t you Justin?” He asked doubtful. 

“No, I don’t, but this time we have a car and money. Everything will turn out well, I promise you.”

Clay looked at Justin and felt a pang of guilt in his chest when he realized what he had done to Justin.

“Thank you, Justin, really. I didn’t know what have I done without you”. Clay said feeling the need to be honest with him.

“You needed me, Jensen. I wasn’t going to leave you stranded. Now sleep again, you are being weird” Justin finished the conversation with a teasing smile.

Clay couldn’t answer him, he was so tired that he closed his eyes again letting himself be carried away by the sleep. Justin took a look at Clay and he paid attention again to driving.  
Far away, he could see the City lights of San Jose and he step on the gas. 

Soon San Jose welcomed them… and their new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> Thank you so much for your Reviews and kudos. You are amazing!
> 
> I hope you like this new chapter and I’ll try to update next week.
> 
> See you!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
Tyler Down woke up at noon. He had had a restless sleep in a dirty mattress, being watched over by a tireless Tony Padilla. 

He sat up still feeling like in a dream, a terrible dream in fact. A burning pain went down his body and he closed his eyes trying to bear it. It hurts, it hurts so much but that was’t the worst.

Images about that moment in the bathroom repeated in his head time after time, increasing his anxiety to unbearable limits. When rage abandoned him, pain, humiliation and void took up its place.

He adjusted his body to a new position avoiding the pain in his butt and soon he heard two people talking outside. Curious and a little tense, he decided stood up to figure out who they were.

The door was hall-opened and he leaned against it to hear the conversation better. He recognised Tony’s voice immediately.

“I didn’t sleep a wink, but I’m fine. Thanks for coming so fast, Sheri”

“Don’t worry, Tony. I have already helped with Justin, I don’t mind doing it also with Tyler” Sheri Holland’s voice sounded calmed. “I have brought what you asked me”.

“Great, come in on, please”

“How is Tyler? Does he sleep?” Sheri asked sounded worried.

“He was sleeping when you came, but he cried and woke up a lot of times. He didn’t tell me anything but something terrible has had to happen to him to make a decision like this”.

And Tony was right, he had had reasons.

Tyler barely remembered anything about last night, as if he had been immersed in a dream. He still could feel a deep rage and hatred towards everyone, that desire for revenge that invaded his mind and the plea in Clay’s eyes.

Clay. He changed his mind for Clay. He reminded Clay begging him to stop and promising him what everything will be okay. That words had made in him the necessary effect to renounce his decision. If it had not been for him…

That thoughts made him sick to his stomach and he couldn’t help but vomit on the floor, attracting the attention of Tony and Sheri.

“Tyler, are you okay?” Tony asked, kneeling by his side.

Tyler cleaned his mouth with his hand and signed, feeling embarrased. Then somebody offered him a white tissue and he took it, raising his eyes to meet Sheri’s look.

She looked at him with a nice expression and he couldn’t help but fell his head again, not wanting her to see him like that. 

“Would you want to eat something, Tyler?” Sheri asked while she searched in her backpack.

Tyler didn’t answer. He felt depressed and the guilt about the consequences of his actions for Clay didn’t stop tormenting him.

“Where is Clay, Tony? He decided to asked. “Could he escape?”

Tony was going to answer but he was interrupted by a car engine. Tony and Sheri exchanged glances before Tony went to see who it was with a tense gesture.

“Finally, you came!” Tony groaned, annoyed.

“It’s not my fault, dude!” Zach Dempsey’s excuses filled the place. “I went to pick up Alex, but he had problems with his father tonight, so I only went with Cyrus”.

When Tyler heard his old friend’s name, he raised his head to meet face to face with him. Cyrus appeared with Zach with a relaxed smile and his hand up.

“What happened tonight?” Tony asked worried. “What did the police know?”

“Well, my sister talked about Tyler” Cyrus intervened looking at Tyler. “She told about that message and she said that message was yours”.

“Did the police talked with you?” Sheri asked while she helped Tyler to sit down on the mattress. 

“Yes, but I only said Tyler and me stopped being friends months ago. My friends confirmed me and Deputy Standall let me go” Cyrus explained moving away his look.

“Me too, but I said I knew anything” Zach said but he had another thing to say. “Alex told me that the police thought Tyler had scaped with Clay and Justin and they had emited an arrest warrant against them”.

“This give us an advantage to hide Tyler” Tony said with arms crossed. “We have to take turns to look after Tyler. Who is with us?”

Tyler looked Sheri and Tony raised their hands and, immediately followed by Cyrus, to his surprise. Zach, on the other hand, seemed to think about it. 

“I’m going to help you with him for Justin and Clay, but I want you to be clear that I think we should turn him in to the police. But you don’t count on Alex and Jess’ help, they are very exposed now and Alex thinks that his father suspects that they know more than they say.”

Everybody signed but they remained in silence, as if none of them knew what to say next. Tyler had allowed them to organize their plan without daring to intervene. He could feel the hostility towards him and he didn’t want to make them angry. He knew that they only protected him because Clay had asked for it and he felt a little more miserable.

Then Sheri standed up with a friendly gesture and she started to talk.

“Okey guys, you should leave, I’ll stay with Tyler and we’ll eat something. Do you think it’s OK, Tyler?

He looked at her surprised and he found empathy in her eyes. They barely knew each other but she had been the only kind to him. 

Then she urged the other to leave and he felt instantly a little calmer for the first time. He standed up to say them goobye, but he was unaware of the strange look that Sheri had thrown at him while he walked to the door.

 

Justin had waited at nightfall to decide to leave. When they arrived San José, they found a seedy hostel in one of the suburbs of the city where they were sure they would’nt attract attention. The guy who gave them the keys accepted their money without further qestions, nobody was going to know where they were. They had hidden Tyler’s gun in a double bottom of the trunk and decided to try to disarm at another time. 

He bought pizza and grilled corn in a little establishment not far from the hostel. That place didn’t give him security and he looked people who crossed with suspicion as if any of them were going to rob him at any time. 

Soon he heard shots nearby and he started running frightened until he reached the hostel. When he came into the place, he wanted to go up to his room but he couldn’t do it.

The hostel manager had the TV switched on and, in that moment, they were giving the news. Then he was paralyzed with what he saw. On the screen, his photo appeared next to Clay’s and Tyler’s with a headline what indicated an arrest warrant against them.

He felt stress invaded his body and he went to the room where he found Clay looking at the window.

“Fuck Clay. Our arrest warrant appeared on TV. We have to be careful.”

Clay turned to him with a shaken sign in his face. It looked like he was going to have an attack.

“It can’t be possible. They’re going to catch us!”

“Calm you!” Justin said talking with a quiet tone. “They don’t know where we went, we just have to go unseen during these days until we think of a plan”.

“No, it’s over! We are going to be arrested in any moment”.

Clay was desperated and he started crying on the dirty mattress, rattling Justin. He knew that Clay had collapsed minutes before going out to buy and he had thought that bringing pizza, they could distract themselves from their worries for a while, but that news had also disconcerted him.

He wanted to cry too but, in stead of, he put what he had bought in bed and left the room. He was aware that Clay wasn’t going to be able to cope with that situation alone, he had never lived something like that and Justin was worried that Clay would do something nonsense. It was clear, he had to be strong for both.

When he reached the street, it was already night. He turned the corner and came across a dark alley. It was a perfect setting for what he was going to do.

Feeling nervous and a little trembling, he took a little bag from his pocket and he opened. Far away he still heard shots and ambulances running to that direction, but he didn’t mind anymore.

He saw the syringe with heroine prepared to be consumed and he was thought a moment before gave himself a shot. He had prometed to get clean but it was a difficult task that got worse in the situation in which he found himself.

He closed his eyes and decided to inject himself what his body demanded so much. He didn’t bother to hide the puncture mark in his arm because the need was killing him.

Then the relief arrived and soon he felt that familiar sensation of well-being that had helped him endure those homeless nights.

He just leaned against the wall and let himself be carried away by the euphoria, forgetting for a moment everything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I’m sorry if I’ve been late to update. Sometimes, It’s difficult for me to write in another language.
> 
> Thank you so much for your kudos and reviews.
> 
> See you!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
Jess, with the whole Tyler’s issue, had completely forgotten Chloe’s pregnancy. It had been Chloe who had reminded her when she send Jess a message. She asked to meet them because she needed someone to talk about her problem.

Jessica didn’t think it twice and, in less than an hour, was knocking on Chloe’s door. Chloe welcomed her and she was surprised to find her so deteriorate. She seemed as if she took time without sleep and the worry was presented in her face, Jess felt sorry for Chloe and wanted to help her as she could.

“Hi Jess! Thanks for coming! Come in on, please” Chloe greeted, letting her in.

Jessica signed and she let herself be guided by Chloe inside her house. Nothing was heard there, so she thought that Chloe was alone at home.

Then they went into Chloe’s bedroom and closed the door. 

“Where is your parents?” Jess asked, wanting to say something.

“At work” Chloe answered while she sat down on her bed with a cushion against her belly.

“Do they…?” Jess tried to ask, but Chloe cut her off.

“No, they don’t. I- I don’t dare to tell them, I don’t know what to do”.

Chloe was about to cry, she could realize by how her voice broke for everything word she said. She just stood up and hugged Chloe, trying to comfort her and letting her to relieve her.

“Don’t worry, Chloe. You weren’t alone”

Those words seemed to be a balm to Chloe and she separated to clean her tears with a little smile, but something more tormented her.

“When I was going to testify against Bryce about… well, you know, I found out I was pregnant. That’s why. I retired my report that day. I’m so sorry, Jess, I know I failed you, but you must understand me. He was the father of my son”. Chloe told her without stopping talking at any time. 

“Then, you are in your second month” Jess made a quick calculation from the trial.

Chloe nodded and Jess felt bad for judging her so severely, it was clear that Chloe had reason to protect Bryce.

“And what are you going to do with the pregnancy? Are you going to carry on with it? Jess asked trying to get that bad thoughts away.

“I don’t know. I told Bryce after refusing to declare, but it didn’t work out how I expected”. 

Jess opened her eyes deeply surprised at that revelation. Then Chloe began to explain her how she tried to make Bryce understand that she had protect him for his fatherhood and how badly he had taken it.

“He asked me to have an abortion, he paid for it because he didn’t want me to try to bug him anymore. From then on we haven’t talked again, but he has not stopped making my life impossible”.

“Seriously? Does he still harass you with his probation?” Jess asked, thinking that was unintelligent on Bryce’s part.

“I don’t know, I have never seen him doing it, but everyday I have received missed calls and text messages where he only write abortion time after time.” She explained with a hint of worry in her voice.

“Are you sure it’s him? I don’t think he want to run the risk and finish in Juvy” Jess asked very sure. “Maybe, someone else knows about your pregnancy”.

Chloe was going to answer, but she couldn’t. Suddenly, both heard a sound of a sharp blow and broken glass that alarmed them.

They went out Chloe’s room and went downstairs hurried until they reached the door and went outside. The alarm of Chloe’s car parked in front of them welcomed them and they could see piece of glass from the rear window scattered on the floor.

Both looked at each other before deciding to take a step, they were frightened and they couldn’t help holding hands as headed to the car.

So they discovered that someone had thrown some stones to the car, shattering the rear window totally. Chloe had been paralyzed by the impression, so Jessica decided to take the initiative.

She got close to the car and checked out the window, finding the rocks inside. But one of them called her attention, it was wrapped by a piece of paper. She took it and removed the paper to see it better, but she would have preferred not to have seen anything.

“What’s this?” Chloe asked behind her and Jess didn’t have time to hide it from Chloe. When Jessica heard Chloe whining, she looked at the paper again and felt herself get tino angry.  
On that sheet, there was a crude drawing about a baby stabbing and bleeding with two words on it that said: Abort, bitch.

Jess turned to Chloe and she hugged her tightly, letting her cry. While she didn’t stop to think about who was disturbing Chloe, she already knew that it wasn’t Bryce because everybody knew that he was out of town with his father, but who could be? 

The only time she had been harassed that way was by Chloe’s hand, so she was lost in that issue.

“Jess, can we in? I need to phone my parents” Chloe asked Jessica, still on tears.

“Of course, come on, please”.

Then, both went into the house with the fear and worry still stuck in their bodies.

 

Justin had suffered withdrawal twice. The first time was when he slept on the streets of Oackland before Clay and Tony went to look for him and he would never forget that horror. He thought that he was going to die of pain and this caused him to become more addicted.  
The second time was in Clay’s and he could stay clean longer thanks to Sheri’s roughness and then in Juvy. But that time was different, it was hard but he could bear it with Clay’s support and because he had to help Jessica.

So, when he began to feel the symptons of withdrawal and saw that he had not more drugs, he knew he was in a big jam.

Next to him, was Clay. They have to share bed and he had slept completely exhausted. Clay was psychologically broken, as if that was the last straw in his life and Justin saw him lost and unable to find a way out of their problem. Clay couldn’t help him, he was alone.

Justin shivered, the trembling was so violent that all his muscles ached. A deep pain placed in his chest, caused by anxiety and he felt again that he was dying. Nausea didn’t take long to arrive and he had to run to the bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach. 

That bathroom was shared with others guests and Justin was afraid that someone could discover that he was addict and threw them out of there. He didn’t want Clay to find out that he had relapsed.

He rested his arms on the dirty toilet, feeling ill and deeply depressed. He needed his hit or he had problems.

He closed his eyes when an idea crossed his mind. He knew that he shouldn’t do it, but another way to get drugs put him on edge then he made a decision and walked to their room, trying not to make noise. 

When he opened their door, he heard Clay’s breathing while he was sleeping, but he had not time to think in Clay and he started to search in his backpack. He hadn’t many things in there so he found out a wad of bills soon..  
He observed it anxious and kept a few in his pocket before running out of there. Since he ran into Seth a few days ago, he had decided to keep that money with him for his security. He had never thought that it would be so required to him and Clay.

Justin took the streets, knowing what he was looking for. Those months living in poverty and all that drug life with his mother has taught him to find it wherever he was. Soon, he arrived at a homeless settlement.

He went into the place feeling the withdrawal destroy his body with his terrible symptoms and leaped on the first man that he had crossed.

“Ey, dude! I really need horse. Do you know where I can get it?” He asked more and more trembling.

The homeless man was near a bonfire and he looked at him as if he was scrutinized Justin. Then he decided to talk to him.

“You’re lucky, kid. Pushers came tonight to sell their shit over here, they’ll not have gone very far” 

“Oh, yeah. Thank you so much” Justin said while he got running in the direction he had indicated.

It wasn’t difficult to find them, Dealers weren’t very discreet, as if they used to move around that place with total impunity and soon Justin approached one of them, a boy who didn’t look much older than him.

The dealer smiled when Justin asked for heroin and he supposed that the tremors and his dilated pupils gave him an idea of the business he was going to do with him, but he smiled even more when he started counting the bills Justin had given him. Definitely, it was a great night for that dealer.

Justin got away from there and he hid in a dark alley, looking for some privacy. When he shot up, he felt great pleasure and the withdrawal disappeared immediately. He had needed it so much.  
He was so lost in his sensations that he didn’t hear footsteps approaching him.

“Justin” Suddenly, he heard a voice that struck him.

Justin turned his head to that direction but he couln’t see anything, everything was confusing and fuzzy by the drugs.

Then a cold hand touched his chin and he recognised that person, shivering as if he has seen a ghost. It couldn’t be, she couldn’t be there.

 

Clay woke up when he heard a door slammed. He sat up frightened, squeezing the sheet against his chest and looked at his side, discovering that Justin wasn’t in bed.

He tried to calm down and lied down again, telling himself that Justin had gone to the bathroom and would return soon. But minutes passed and Justin didn’t appear, so he started to worry.

Clay got up and shallowed before opening the door of his room. But Justin wasn’t there or anywhere in the hostel and that only increased his anxiety. He went out into the street and looked at both sides, looking for him.

He was desperate and hyperventilated. He wanted to cry from sheer impotence, he felt useless without Justin and had just realized what Justin had protected him during those days. If something had happened to Justin…

Completely lost and devastated, he sat up in the floor, waiting for his breathing to calm down and wishing Justin would come back. He was alone in a unknown city and he was scared to death.

Then, when he felt calmer, decided to come into the hostel again and wait for Justin all night if he needed, it was the only thing that occurred to him.

Suddenly, something made him stop moving. He narrowed his eyes and relief invaded him when he recognized Justin at the end of the street. But he wasn’t going alone.  
Clay went to meet Justin and he welcomed Clay with an unnatural smile, as if he was far away, but Clay didn’t notice that detail.

“Justin?” Clay called him confused, but Justin didn’t let him finish talking.

“Jensen, I want to introduce you to someone”

Then Clay fixed his attention on the woman who accompanied Justin and she looked so much like Justin that she didn’t need an introduction.

“She is my mother, Jensen” Justin said completely excited, taking her hand. “We have met again”.

Amber Foley greeted him and Clay couldn’t believe that the woman they has sought the most was in front of him in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody!
> 
> I think that the correct word in English to refer to the heroin is horse. What do you say?
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Thank for reading!
> 
> See you!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
The first time Sheri was with Tyler, she had suspected that he had happened something bad and she continued thinking about it throughout those days. It had something in his way of walking and sitting that made her suppose that he was hurt and she was willing to find out.

She had come to Tyler’s hideout to relieve Cyrus two hours ago and she was seeing Tyler eat what she had brought him. Tyler was dressed in clothes from Cyrus and one of Tony’s brothers and he seemed calmer than last time. But even so, she didn’t dare to tackle that theme with him, she was afraid to discover something that would put Tyler to the limit.

Tyler catched her looking at him and she smiled, trying to disguise. She turned her gaze to Tyler’s forehead where a big patch was placed and she wondered again what had happened to that guy. He had a very ugly wound in his forehead and she suspected that he had more.

“Do not your legs hurt from sitting like that? Sheri began to sound out.

Tyler tensed when he heard her and stopped eating, visibly upset. 

“No I’m fine, thanks Sheri” he stammered, wanting to change the theme.

“Seriously? I don’t think so” Sheri decided to press him a little more and approached him. “I think it’s better to sit down like this”.

“No, Sheri, really. I’m fine, you don’t need to help me…” Tyler begged her, giving her the reason that something was happening.

Sheri took him by his arms and helped him to sit down correctly, but what happened next she didn’t wait for it. Tyler began to writhed in pain on the floor while he shouted and groaned very loudly. She got frightened by the horrifying reaction she had provoked in Tyler and immediately regretted it.

“Tyler, I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you” she apologized, getting closer to him to confort him. “Sorry, sorry, I didn’t do it again. I promise.”  
Then Tyler laid on his stomach while he tried to bear the pain that he felt, although he didn’t stop to shiver. But that wasn’t what alarmed Sheri, but the blood spot that had formed on his pants.

“Oh god, Tyler! Your pants!” She screamed scared.

When he heard her screaming, he started crying showing her that the matter was more serious than she had believed. Then she stroked his hair with care, trying to calm him.

“It doesn’t matter, Tyler. Everything has happened”.

Tyler sobbed, but he could express same words.

“No, nothing will happen, Not for me at least. This is a nightmare”.

“Tyler, you could trust me, I would never judge you, but I want to help you”.

He continued sobbing until he seemed to ease him a little, but he didn’t say anything and when she thought he wouldn’t do it anymore, he started babbling.

“They… they hurt me… with a mop”.

That revelation caught her by surprise and caused an unpleasant feeling in her stomach, which was really unbearable. That couln’t be possible.

“What? Who has hurt you?” Sheri stuttered, feeling shock clouded her mind “Tyler, please. You have to tell me”.

“Baseball team” Tyler answered finally with an angry hit in his voice “They cornered me at bathroom. They hit me on my head and then put the mop stick in my ass. That’s all, are you happy now?

But Sheri was far from happy, that bad feeling that she has experienced spread throuhout her chest, feeling like a knife hurting her where it would go. That was terrible, too terrible to manage.  
“Tyler, that is terrible. I’m so sorry” she said before burst into tears for anxiety.

She was inconsolable. She didn’t use to break so easily, but that was superior to anyone. The mere fact of imagining that terrible moment increased her anguish, causing a deep discomfort.

“Sheri, please. Don’t cry, you will make me cry too” she heard Tyler with a sad tone in his voice.

“Sorry, it’s your problem and you have to confort me” she apologized, while she was wipping away her tears.

“It doesn’t matter, at least you don’t think that I deserved it” Tyler answered, lowering his head so that Sheri dind’t see how affected he was.

She was going to refute that he had said, when suddenly, they heard a car engine. Someone had just arrived and both tensed, Sheri stood up and went to the exit.

“Sheri, please. Don’t tell anything to the others” Tyler begged her to her back.

“This is really serious, Tyler. We can’t hide it, you could die” That was the last thing she said before going out the door.

She saw Zach Dempsey get out of the car and consulted her watch. He had arrived earlier than planned.

“Hi Sheri! You can go now, I talked with Tony and I can leave before the time too because I have practice”.

“Zach, we have to talk about something” she cut his conversation.

He should consider her serious face and her red eyes because he didn’t say anything and waited for her to tell him.

Sheri told him everything about Tyler and what baseball team had done to him in the bathroom. She expressed him her displease and her wish to talk with Tony and police about that.

“Okey Sheri, you have to calm you” Zach replied her. “We can’t call police, do you remember? We are going to put Justin and Clay in trouble”.

“Tyler is hurt, damn it!”Sheri shouted, visibly annoyed. “I know that you don’t care Tyler and you do this only for them but this is really serious and we’ll be responsible for what happens to him”.

Sheri had raised her voice and repented instantly. She didn’t want to Tyler heard that conversation and Zach seemed to realize.

“Sorry, you are right. Let me talk with Alex, his mother is a nurse and sure he have something to help us” Zach answered, trying to be appeasing.

“Great. I’m going to leave now, but I’m still going to tell what happened to Tony” She accepted while she got close to her car. “Treat him well, please”.

Zach was going to say something, but he was interrupted by another voice. It was Tyler’s who was in the doorframe.

“Sheri, where are you go? Your shift is not over yet” Tyler asked with a worried face.

“Sorry Tyler, Zach have to replace me” She said but she felt obliged to add. “Tomorrow evening I’ll see you. Don’t worry!”

Tyler’s face express a bit of sadness and she felt sorry for him. Then she promised herself to make him feel as good as she could.

 

Clay saw Justin so happy to be with his mother that he didn’t dare to ask how they had met. Although, he was surprised about that news and he didn’t finish trusting her, but neither did Justin.  
Where was Justin go? Why did he leave him alone? A shallow of doubt had settled in his heart and didn’t let him think clearly. He didn’t know what to do and, for the first time in last months, he wished to continue seeing Hannah, maybe she had helped him understand what was happening.

He watched Justin sitting next to him on his bed while he told her mother about their flight and Clay began to notice strange behaviors in him, Justin seemed so distracted and it was difficult for him to have a coherent conversation, like he was drugged…

“If he was…” No, he frightened that thoughts away immediately, feeling that he was been unfair with Justin. Justin was risked too much for him and deserved to trust him.

Clay just thought at the time that he didn’t know where Justin was and how helpless and vulnerable he had felt. He couldn’t lose Justin’s support under no circumstance.

“Then, are you going to be adopted?” Amber’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Yes, he’ll be my brother actually” Justin took him by the arm while he answered with a voice tone that it denoted a bit of guilt “I have problems, mum and nobody couldn’t locate you. I was in Juve a month alone and Clay’s family were the only ones who found a solution…”

“You haven’t to explain to me” Amber replied with a sad face. “I know that I have been a terrible mother for you. I’m so sorry, I would have liked to better for you, but…”

“Don’t speak, please. You’ll always be my mother” Justin said with a soft smile.

Justin took Amber’s hand and they kept silence, enjoying the company of the other. Clay felt that Justin and his mother needed a bit of privacy and offered to bring some coffee for the three.

Clay went downstairs until a dull coffee machine. He could hear a TV on and he was still surprised that the man paid so little attention to his business. He hadn’t even known that Justin’s mother had entered with them. 

He thought about Amber Foley. Her sunken eyes, her fragile body and her devastated face remembered him when he found Justin in Oackland. That was heroine trace and he wanted to see Justin again in that condition ever. 

He grabbed a first cup and took a little sip, feeling a bitter taste spread to his tongue. He had to repress a retching and looked at the contents with a upset expression. He had no choice but to drink it to stay awake.

When he finished his disgusting drink, he grabbed the other two he had prepared and turned around to go back to his room. Then suddenly he crash into Justin, spilling part of the coffee between them.

“Shit Justin! What a scare!” Clay cursed looking how their shirts had been stained. “We haven’t clean clothes!”

“I know, sorry!” Justin apologized, but he had something more important to tell him. “We have a problem, Jensen.”

“Is something wrong with your mother?”

“No, she is fine, she is asleep in my bed now” Justin answered but he added immediately. “But she told me that she saw Seth last night”.

Clay felt that news like a punch to the stomach. He remembered when Justin had told him the hell he had lived with that man in his house and how angry he must be after he stole the 1000$ with which they had fled.

“She said that Seth haven’t seen her and she have been hidden all this time because she thought that he was looking for her, but when she met me…”

“She thought that his target were you” Clay finished Justin’s sentence while he felt the sweat running down his back.

Justin signed and they both agreed that they couldn’t leave the room under any circumstances. Nothing could get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and kudos!
> 
> Things just seem to get worse to everyone. So it seems
> 
> See you on next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
The sun raised over the sky of San José when Amber Foley left the hostel with a pair of bags and a handful of bills in her pockets. She had promised her son that she would go out and buy them some food and others things that the boys might need. She couldn’t allow them to continue living in that way.  
Before fell asleep last night, she told Justin about Seth and she offered him a gun with three bullets to protect them. She had bought it from a homeless man when she learned that Seth was in the city and she knew that Justin was going to need it more that her. She had to protect those boys as she could.  
When she arrived at the store, they were opening. The clerks looked at her with mistrust but she didn’t pay attention to them, while she had money, they couldn’t chase her out.  
While she walked the corridors, looking at the selves, she thought about her son. The news about his adoption surprised her and she didn’t know how to feel. She was aware that it was the best for Justin, but she couldn’t help feeling how sadness invaded her heart. Amber wanted to believe that this had been a desperate decision and that he had had no choice. But she was wrong.  
Despite Justin’s words that she would always be his mother, he didn’t cheat on her. She had seen him acting with that boy he had introduced as his brother in that complicit and affectionate way, as if he was his family.  
However, she thought that it couldn’t surprise her that Justin had looked for a real home, she could never give it to him, so she had not right to reproach him. Although it hurt like a stab.  
She shook her head, noticing that her hand began to shiver. She had to calm down, it was not time to turn to the drugs.  
Amber finished taking everything the boys were going to need and she went to a part where she saw a lot of cheap clothing. She remembered Justin’s size and took everything she found, assuming Clay used the same size as her son. She already had everything.  
Suddenly, she felt a barrel against her side and a heavy breathing in her ear, frightening her and causing her to release what she had in her hands.  
“Don’t be scared, Amber! Keep buying baby clothing for your little child”.  
That voice would recognize it anywhere. Seth was here, aiming her with a gun in the middle of a store. She looked at her right, seeking someone to help her, but nobody was near them.  
“What do you want from me, Seth? She muttered, feeling her heart racing.  
“You don’t mind me anymore, you fucking druggy” She blurted out with scorn. “But you’ll help me to find another swine”.  
“Please, let Justin alone. I’ll do what you want, but forget him, please!” She begged.  
“Come on, Amber! Tonight, we will have a familiar reunion”. That was the last thing Seth said.  
Then, both abandoned the store with all the purchases and without the clerks suspecting that a kidnapping had just occurred.

Clay couldn’t sleep anymore. He had given Amber some money to buy some items and he was unable to sleep so he sat down in the bed to wait Justin to wake up.  
They had to rest huddled on one side of the bed so as not to disturb an exhausted Amber, but he couldn’t do it. He was so unsettled and just feeling close to him the quiet breathing of Justin, he could stand the night.  
Clay was watching him asleep, Justin seemed so exhausted and he couldn’t help thinking that it was all his fault. Sometimes he thought that if he gave himself to the police, all this nightmare would end, but finally, he became frightened. Justin and he had risked too much.  
Justin turned around still asleep and Clay covered him with a sheet, thinking about everything that had happened together. He would trust Justin his life but at the same time he felt that there was something he was not telling him and he was afraid to discover it. He couldn’t lose confidence in Justin, it was the only thing that kept him sanity in the middle of that madness.  
Suddenly, a knock on the door surprised him. He thought it was Amber and he went to open the door with conviction, but she wasn’t. It was the manager with two bags full of things and an expression of surprise on his face.  
“A woman has left this for you” He announced, giving it to Clay.  
“Okay. Where did she go?” Clay asked confused.  
“I don’t know, I hoped you know that” that sentence was everything he said before leaving.  
Clay closed the door and returned to the bed when he heard a sleepy voice.  
“What’s happened?” Justin woke up and asked, looking at Clay with his eyes closed.  
“He has brought us the purchase” Clay announced him while he placed the bags on the bed.  
“And my mother?” Justin asked when he sat down on the mattress.  
“I don’t know. Maybe the owner hasn’t let her pass” Clay explained him trying to get a conclusion.  
Justin looked at him with a confused sign but he paid attention immediately at the items in the bags. He emptied them and they began to examine what Amber got for them, there was a lot of food, some toiletries and a change of clothes for the two.  
“My mother remembered my size” Justin exclaimed when he tried on a grey hoodie.  
Clay looked at Justin with pity. He already knew about the sad life of his future brother, but he couldn’t help saddening when Justin showed him with that little details.  
“I’m sure that she did everything she could for you” Clay wanted to cheer him up while he stroked Justin’s knee.  
Before that caress, Justin turned to him with a curious gesture and smiled shyly, something uncommon in him. Then, Clay withdrew his hand and focused his attention on the clothes, feeling stupid and embarrassed. He just wanted to comfort Justin, why had he had to create such an uncomfortable situation between them?  
Suddenly, among the clothes, he saw a sheet of crumpled paper. He took it and read what someone had written in there, making his heart skip a beat.  
“What is this?” Justin asked, sensing the distress in Clay’s face.  
“We have a big problem, Justin!” Clay exclaimed throwing him the sheet.  
He saw Justin reading the note and how his face was changing to form an expression of deep despair.  
“Shit! I can’t believe we were so stupid!” Justin cursed while he crumpled the note. “Seth kidnapped my mother, I have to rescue her”  
“Seth is a dangerous man, Justin. He could kill you and your mother. Don’t be a stupid reckless!” Clay answered him nervous.  
“Do you talk to me about a stupid reckless?” Justin blurted out furious “Look who speak!”  
Clay felt that low blow like a punch and he felt an impulse to hit him to remind him of that unpleasant moment when he lost his head in front of Bryce Walker. But he breathed hard, that wasn’t a moment to fight with Justin.  
“Okey, Justin. We have to look for your mother, but you won’t go alone” Clay tried to reason with him.  
“I have to do it, Seth said in the note that if I don’t go alone, he’ll kill her”  
“We need a plan; your mother gave us a gun and we can defend us against Seth. Trust on me! We’ll save her together.  
Justin looked at him and signed, although he didn’t seem very convinced about it.

The sun began to set when Justin and Clay left the hostel. They kept the purchase in the trunk and changed his clothes for which Amber had bought them, much more discreet and comfortable. They got a map of San Jose and found the place where Seth had set Justin. Then Clay started the engine and they left there.  
Nobody said something. A tense atmosphere settled between them becoming unbearable and Clay wanted to jump out of the car to get away from it. While he was driving to the right place, Justin handled his mother’s gun with nervousness. He had never shot a weapon and Clay knew that Justin wished he haven’t to do it.  
Then they arrived. That place was an abandoned factory on the suburbs of San Jose, a remote place where nobody could disturb them.  
Clay turned to Justin, waiting for his next movement and he decided to leave the car. He closed the door while checked that the gun was loaded and then Justin turned to him.  
“Wait for us here, please. We’ll left this city when I rescue my mum. I promise you” Justin told him with a tremulous voice.  
“Justin, please! Let me accompany you, it’s so dangerous!” Clay begged him for the last time.  
“No, I need you to have the car ready to flee from here. If none of us appear in an hour, please, go away with the money”  
Then Justin left, leaving him alone.

Justin turned to the car and when he realized that Clay wasn’t following him, he felt more relieved. He didn’t wanted Clay to get into his problems, he didn’t want him to get hurt. He had to solve this by himself.  
He got into the dilapidated building and quickly, he could see a light on at the end of the hall. It was the time, Seth was waiting for him. Justin shallowed and felt his mouth dry with fear, then he grabbed the gun hard in his hands to fill him with courage and took another step.  
“Hello buddy!”  
That voice caught him by surprise and he aimed with his gun to that direction. So, he could see Seth at the back of a big room, but he had his mother taken by the neck and pointing a gun at her temple. She had received blows in the face and was scared, but she didn’t seem hurt.  
Justin was furious and, still threatening him with the gun, he approached them.  
“Here you have me” Justin said while he felt that his legs didn’t support him. “So, now release my mother!”  
“Why are you in such a hurry?” Seth mocked him while his arm tightened Amber’s neck “It’s been a long time since we met as a family”.  
“Shut up!” Justin shouted, feeling the rage went across his body. “I’ll kill you, bastard!”  
Suddenly, when listening to him, Seth abandoned the mocking smile that he showed and looked at him with deep hatred.  
“Then shoot me! Come on, do it! Protect your mother!”  
Justin aimed him but his hands shivered and his finger didn’t obey him to pull the trigger. His mother was near Seth and he could kill her accidentally, he was shocked.  
Seth took advantage of his doubts and got rid of Amber, throwing her aside to get closer to Justin.  
“Come on, kid! Kill me and save your mother!” Seth shouted him while he aimed himself in the chest with Justin’s gun, but Justin was paralyzed with fear. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to shoot. You are a cowardly rat like your mother”.  
So, Seth hit him in the face with the butt of his gun, forcing him to kneel in front of him. Justin release the weapon to touch the place where Seth had hit him, sore and dizzy. He heard how that man kicked his gun away from them and how he pulled the trigger of his gun very close to his head.  
“I would force you to suck my dick but that’s not what you serve”.  
Justin just closed his eyes waiting for his end, he could hear his mother scream his name, but he couldn’t see her. His last thought was for Clay and he felt deeply having to leave him alone at the worst moment of his life.  
But that shot never came, instead a big blow was heard pulling him out of his trance. He opened his eyes and discovered what it happened. It was Clay with a wooden board with which he had knocked Seth down before he shot him. He looked at Justin proudly and held out his hand.  
“I told you to stay in the car” Justin said unable to hide the relief he felt.  
“You needed me, asshole” Clay answered with a smile.  
Justin was going to tell Clay something, but suddenly, he was interrupted. Seth had taken him by the leg and pushed him to the ground with him. The man was wounded in the forehead, but he still had the strength to get up and face Justin. Clay joined the fight and they got into a fight with Seth, trying to knock him down.  
But, suddenly, a shot was heard and Seth fell to the ground howling with pain and leaving the two teenagers perplexed. They looked straight ahead and found Amber stabbing a gun. She seemed nervous, but not scared, just stared at her ex-boyfriend as she approached them. He had his hand in the leg that she had hurt him while screaming in pain, but she didn’t get upset.  
“You won’t touch these guys again” Then, she shot Seth in the head without consideration.  
Astonished, they looked at the hole in Seth’s forehead and his opened eyes to make sure that he was, indeed, dead.  
“Mum…” Justin stammered away from Seth’s corpse.  
“You have to go now” Amber told them while she kept the gun. “You haven’t seen anything”.  
“But… I don’t want to leave you behind” Justin begged her, feeling tears in his eyes. “Please, come with us”.  
Amber looked at her son at the first time and he looked down resignedly. He knew that this was a farewell.  
“Take care of yourself, Justin. Be better that I have been” Then Amber turned to Clay. “Take care of him, please”.  
Clay signed and took Justin by the hand to leave from there. They ran to the car and left that place, knowing they had to flee again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Sorry for the delay. This chapter had been difficult to write to me. But it's already here and I'm happy with the result.
> 
> Thanks for your kudos and comments.
> 
> See you!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

A phone call woke up Matt and Lainie Jensen at six o’clock in the morning. Deputy Standall had received news about their kids and they jumped out of the bed immediately.  
The sun was up when they arrived to Sheriff department where Deputy was waiting for them. Lainie was exhausted, she barely slept and spend the day calling her son, hoping that he would pick up the phone sometime. She noted Matt’s hand in hers and squeezed it trying to support each other.

“I’m sorry I woke you up, Matt, Lainie, but we thought that we wanted to know about that” Standall started talking when he closed the door.

“Don’t worry, Bill. You know we are desperate for news” Matt answered him while he hugged his wife. “Tell us. What have you found out?”

“Well, we had received a call from the Sheriff department of San Jose.” Bill Standall told them while he examined the case file. “They arrested Amber Foley, accused of murdering her former partner. They found out his corpse in an abandoned factory with a bullet wound to the head.”

Lainie put her hand to her mouth visible horrified, then Matt decided to take the initiative asking what tormented them.

“What about Clay and Justin? Did they know something about them?”

“Amber Foley pleaded guilty to the murder, but said that she had acted alone. They asked her about Justin’s whereabouts but she denied having seen him for a long time”.

“Then, why did you call us, Bill? Is there any indication that she is lying?” Lainie asked exasperated.

“We weren’t sure but the police of San Jose, when they interrogated Amber Foley, tracked the license plate of Clay’s car and they found out the hostel where they were staying for three days” Deputy Standall answered while he showed them a photo of that hostel.

The Jensen took the picture and looked at each other in horror at the terrible aspect of that place.

“What were they doing there? Oh, my god” Lainie complained, covering her face with her hands. “I can’t understand it”.

“Bill, you said that they were living there for three days” Matt told Bill confused. “So, where are they now?”

“They have disappeared. The hostel manager recognized them and he told them that the boys left the hostel at nightfall and they didn’t return, leaving a considerable debt. He also told them that a woman with the appearance of Amber Foley appeared that same morning with several bags and asked to be put on them. So, she lied and maybe the boys had something to do with Seth’s death.”

Those weren’t good news and the Jensen lost hope that that nightmare would finally end. The boys were still lost anywhere and they didn’t even know how they were. That was a terrible situation.

“I’m going to travel to San Jose this afternoon, the police are waiting for me” Standall announce them. “Would you like to accompany me?"

Matt and Lainie looked at each other again and they had it clear. They would go to look for their children wherever.

 

On the other side of the town, Chloe was a bundle of nerves. She was sitting in a chair with her legs crossed and moving them in a frenetic way, she just looked at the door in front of her and didn’t articulate any word.

Jess was at her side and took Chloe’s hand, squeezing it to try to calm her. Chloe turned to Jess and smiled nervous and they were silent, waiting for their turn to come.  
It was very difficult for her to decide, but she was already there and still had doubts. She had thought that the best thing for everybody was to abort, that she was so young and that those threats intimidated her a lot. She just wanted to forget that matter and start from scratch.

But, on the other hand, she was terrified about the operation. She didn’t tell her mother that she was pregnant and was afraid of what might happen to her. What if she died during the operation?

Chloe clenched her fists and endured the urge to cry. She thought of Bryce and everything he had done to her, feeling the anger running through her veins, she would have beaten him if she had had him in front of her.

When she remembered how he had treated her during their relationship, she was surprised at how she could have allowed him to do it all. He had raped her, humiliated her and intimidated her, how she could have remained faithful despise everything?

She felt a void in her chest and the nuisance invaded her body. She felt so guilty and embarrassed that she can hardly stand it and that seemed to have noticed Jess.  
“Are you okay, Chloe?” Jess looked at her, worried.

“Yes, I do” she answered quickly. “I’m just nervous about what’s going to happen.”

Jess signed and squeezed again her hand, before telling her.

“Everything will be fine. I’ll stay by your side in there.”

Chloe smiled at her, pretending that it was that which disturbed her. She was very grateful to Jessica for having accompanied her there, she no longer trusted anyone and Jess had been the only one who was willing to help her, despise everything she was going through.

Although Chloe had made her partner believe that she had made that decision very convinced, but nothing could be further from reality. She had heard about how dangerous it was to have an abortion and much she could repent, but she saw no solution other than that.

She put her hand on her belly and closed her eyes, tired. It was still early to feel something but she knew it was there and she didn’t know how to feel, it was strange, but she didn’t dislike being pregnant at all. She didn’t know what to do.

“Chloe Rice?” a voice took her out of her thoughts and she lifted her head to meet a nurse. “Is your turn”.

She signed and they stood up to follow that nurse. Even though Jess was holding her by the arm, she felt dizzy and her legs were shaking. Cloe was blocked and felt the cloudy vision and a deep discomfort, she didn’t want to stay there, she had to leave that place sooner.

“I-I can’t do it, Jess” she stammered, standing in the middle of the way.

“Chloe, it’s not going to happen to you.” Jessica whispered her, trying to calm her. “I won’t leave you alone”.

“No, please. I want to get out of her, let’s move on, please” Chloe begged Jess about to cry.

“It’s okay, don’t worry”.

Then they turned around and left the clinic without saying anything. Chloe’s hands trembled and she burst into tears as soon as she was free of that place.

“I’m sorry, I can’t do it, I’m so afraid” Chloe sobbed on Jess’ shoulder, feeling very bad.

“Don’t worry, Chloe. We’ll find another solution, you’ll see” Jess answered, trying to cheered up Chloe.

Then they stayed there hugging and feeling that the weight of all their problems was becoming increasingly unbearable.

 

Cyrus had just arrived to begin his turn taking care of Tyler. Zach had told him what Tyler had confessed to Sheri that the baseball team had done to him and he felt that his blood boil.

He shouldn’t have leave Tyler aside when he returned to the high school. If he had remained his friend, none of this had never occurred. Cyrus shook his head to move that guilt away and he got out of his car to go to the unit.

While walking, he thought about the last time he was with Tyler. They didn’t talk much, they hadn’t talked for a long time and let time pass in almost silence, but Cyrus could see some discouragement in the face of his old friend. Later, he discovered Tyler’s terrible experience and the guilt invaded his body since then.

He felt responsible for his friend and had decided to bring him something that would surely make that situation more bearable.

When he got inside, he found Sheri, who was picked up the containers where she had brought food for Tyler. She greeted him, getting up to welcome him. Before all that happened, he just knew her by sight and the only thing he had known about her was that she had been admitted to Juvie because of a traffic accident or something like that.  
She had been involved in Tyler’s care more that the others and that affection with which she treated Tyler, had made his opinion towards her unbeatable.

“Hi Cyrus! You have arrived soon!” she said happily.

“Yes, you can leave when you want” Cyrus answered but he added immediately. “How has he been?”

“Well, he tries to pretend that nothing had happened, but I know he’s bad. Have you talked with Zach? He told me he would call Alex to check Tyler and he hasn’t come here yet”.  
“He texted me this morning. He said he would come tomorrow with Alex and that I could stay at home.” Cyrus announced her, soothed her with that news.

They couldn’t say anything else because, at that moment, Tyler appeared. He seemed uncomfortable as he walked and only reflected one more how real those wounds were that he was suffering in silence. That was a good time to make him feel a little better.

“Tyler! I have brought you something that you will love it”.

Then he took a polaroid camera from his backpack and offered it to Tyler. As soon as Cyrus saw the face that Tyler put on when he recognized what he had given him, he knew that he had made the right decision.

“My old dad had it forgotten in a drawer and I thought that like this you would be more entertained”.

Tyler didn’t say anything and he just looked at him and the camera equally as if he was blocked for the surprise.

“Oh! Come on, Tyler! Take us a picture!” Sheri intervened suddenly, taking Cyrus by the arm to place him by her side and posing for the photo.

Tyler reacted and focused on the image before pressing, hearing a click at the moment. Then the image was revealed right away, he shook it a little until the image became sharper, revealing the two there.

“It’s really good!” Sheri commented, giving Cyrus the picture. “I have to leave now. Have a good night, Tyler!"

“Wait, please!” Tyler said suddenly, surprising them. “C-Could I take a picture just for you, please?”

He seemed fearful for the answer, even sorry for he had asked, but Sheri just smiled and left her backpack on the floor before saying.

“Of course, you are”

Then she allowed herself to be photographed once more by Tyler and they contemplated the result before he handed it to her. She kept it on her pocket with a smile and she made Tyler promise that another day he would make her more.

Then Sheri left, but Cyrus could see a change in Tyler’s features.

Tyler had been looking at the picture that he had taken Sheri with a joy that he hadn’t noticed before in him. A joy that hadn’t disappeared when she had left. Maybe, bringing that camera had been the best idea he had had in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry, I've been late, the exams will end with me some day...
> 
> Thanks for your kudos and reviews!
> 
> See you!


	8. Chapter 8

The heat was becoming unbearable as the sun rose at noon. That road traveled through nowhere, but that was the best way to avoid the cops, they both agreed that cops would have already arrested Amber and they would know that they had something to do with Seth’s death.

So, they left San Jose immediately and drove all night trying to get them away from the city. None of them had decided a place to go and they wandered on back road without direction.

Clay was hot and his body hurt so much from all the emotions he had experienced in the last hours that he could barely move in the seat. Although his mood didn’t decline and he felt very happy, too happy to be something normal.

It was strange, in a situation like that, he should have felt desperate or scared, but just the opposite. He was euphoric and full of energy despise the physical exhaustion, as if he had taken a drug and continued to make an effect. That limit situation he was living was making him discover a lot about himself and his survival instincts. But he wasn’t the only one.

He turned his head to see Justin on the driving seat. He drove while he smoked one of the cigarettes that has belonged to his mother, he could see the calm reflected on Justin’s face, as if he had a weight had been lift off. And, indeed, it was.

“What would you say if I proposed that we cross the border into Mexico?” Justin asked suddenly, looking at him out of his corner.

“I would say that you have gone crazy, although you’ve always been crazy. I wouldn’t be surprised” he answered.

“Asshole” Justin insult him while he turned his look to the road. “It wouldn’t be such a stupid plan, we have no place to go now”.

Clay couldn’t help but agree with him. They were lost and he didn’t see another way out of that, but, surprisingly, it wasn’t something he was already worried about.

“Can you image us living in Mexico?” he asked Justin. “I would gladly exchange you for tequila”

“Don’t be show off! You couldn’t go from Tijuana without me.” Justin blurted out while he punched his arm.

Both boys burst out laughing and Clay felt that those laughers shared with Justin had a relieving effect, he watched as Justin returned to pay attention to the road and frown as he discovered a car in front of them too close.

When he slowed down to separate, he relaxed his face and a thought crossed Clay’s head: that Justin was a very handsome guy.

That statement surprised him because, in his head, it hadn’t sound like a merely descriptive comment, but rather something more visceral, something direct from his insides. He had always seemed handsome Justin although he would never recognize him, but that revelation that he just had, was far from his previous opinions. He didn’t know if it had been due to the exhaustion or because of all the stress he had experienced, but that thought had disturbed him a little.

He looked at Justin again, worried because he might have noticed something, but he was watching the road and hadn’t looked at him. That’s why he allowed himself to continue observing his companion, trying to understand what happening to him.

Despise the exhaustion and the visible wear on his body for that months in Juvie, Justin remained that halo that made him so attractive to others, even himself. He wasn’t indifferent to Justin’s charisma and charm and, although Clay would never recognize it, he understood that Hannah had been fascinated by Justin.

“What are you looking for?” Justin asked suddenly, startling him.

He shuddered and avoided Justin’s gaze, disturbed. But he kept staring at his back and Clay had to look at him again.

“Nothing” it was all he could think to say, feeling deeply stupid

Justin smiled mischievously and Clay had a feeling that Justin was looking at him differently this time, or maybe he was definitely losing his mind.

Suddenly, a whistle surprised them and discovered that they had just entered into reserve. They had to refuel as soon as possible.

“What are you going to do? We can’t be seen at any gas station” Clay asked a little overwhelmed.

“I have an idea. Do you know if we have any plastic tube?” Justin asked.

“Yes, I think so. But, what do you want it for?”

“You will see it”.

Then they saw a service area in the distance and Justin indicated it with his finger with the clear intention of deviating from the path in that direction. Clay observed in silence while Justin left the road and he got into that place. There were some cars parked there but Justin decided to stop by the exit of the rest area.

He left the car on and asked Clay to accompany him to the trunk. Both boys opened it and Justin took an empty petrol can and that plastic tube, then he said Clay to wait for him with the engine running and he moved away.

Clay did what Justin had told him, feeling his heart beat so hard that it hurt him. He turned his head back, looking for Justin but he didn’t see him. Surely, he was already hiding behind one of those cars to steal some gas. He wasn’t an idiot and he knew what Justin was doing, at this moment, they needed anything to escape. 

He was nervous and felt his hands tremble with anticipation. He didn’t know how many rules they had already broken since they had fled their home and he feared that at any moment they couldn’t keep running away. 

“Eh! Come back here, bastard!” A rude voice heard behind him and he turned again to see Justin running in a clumsy way with the full drum and a man chasing him enraged.

“Shit” Clay cursed and started moving the car slowly so Justin could reach him.

Then Justin opened the passenger door and jumped into the interior, visibly altered.

“Come on, Jensen. Speed up!” Justin shouted him.

Then Clay stepped on the accelerator thoroughly and they left there at full speed. He continued to accelerate until they were lost on the road while Justin spit out the window the water with which he had rinsed his mouth.

“Fuck! I hope I didn’t swallow any of this shit” Justin groaned while he looked at the petrol drum.

Clay didn’t know what was wrong with him. He felt so euphoric and excited that he wanted to scream until he lost his voice. They had gotten, they had escaped again and he felt very proud, so much that he wasn’t even processing what was going on in his head.

He looked at Justin, he had put a candy in his mouth to eliminate the gasoline flavor and then he looked back at Clay. His blue eyes shone so bright they cut off his breath. But he couldn’t think any more about that.

Suddenly, Justin leaned over him and kissed him, grabbing him hard from the shirt and forcing him to let go. But Clay didn’t move him away and responded with the same intensity, unloading all his emotions in that kiss while he forgot that he was driving.

It was the sound of a horn that alerted them that they were about to crash into the shoulder and forced them to separated. Clay yelled and moved the steering wheel back to the track, feeling that his heart was going to explode at any time.

Justin looked at him with those sparkling eyes, gasping and he wanted to kiss him again. Clay was stunned and he had to make great efforts to stay tuned to the road, but he failed, turning to Justin again. Then Justin kissed him again, but this time it was a light touch with his lips that left him more confused than the previous outburst. But he didn’t say anything, he just concentrated on the road again, feeling happier than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry!
> 
> I have been examining these weeks and it has been impossible for me to write. But everything is over and I can finally update again.
> 
> Thanks for your reviews and your patience!
> 
> See you soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

That morning two postcards arrived to Jessica’s home. When her father handed them to her, she jumped and she had to make a big effort not to run into her room, she knew who send her those postcards.

“My teammate was in San Jose and she promised me that she wrote me when she arrived there.” That was her explanation to her father who looked at her with curiosity.  
He didn’t tell her anything and Jessica finished her breakfast calmly, then she went up to her room and closed the door visibly eager. Finally, she had news of Justin and Clay and she hadn’t time to waste.

She analyzed the image in the obverse of the postcard, checking that the postcard came from San Jose and she wondered if they would be there yet. She saw the reverse again and she recognized Justin’s handwriting in her address, but he didn’t write anything more. Disappointed, she took the other postcard with another image of San Jose but on the reverse, there was nothing written but her address, but she would recognize Clay’s handwriting in there. They were still together and that had calmed her down.

Jess kept the postcards in a drawer, hiding them between the books and she lay down on the bed, surpassed with that news. Everything was out of control and every day that Justin and Clay passed missing, worse things were put for everyone.

She remembered Justin and everything that had happened between them before Tyler appeared and ruined everyone’s life. She didn’t know how to feel or what to think about what she did.

Then Jess thought in Alex. They hadn’t spoken again since they were interrogated in the police station and she knew that she had behaved strangely those hours after the disappearance of Justin and surely Alex would suspect her.

Jess was sure that she preferred Alex but she couldn’t deny the attraction she felt towards Justin. She was between Justin’s furry memory in her life and the security that Alex’s presence gave her and she felt that Alex didn’t deserve more doubts. She needed to talk with him.

Decided, she got up and looking for her phone. Before texted Alex a message she thought what would be the best plan for Alex to accept seeing her without suspecting her intentions. Then she asked him to meet in Monet’s in a couple of days and she sent it to him without taking time to regret.

Then, she went back to bed with the cell phone in her hand, hoping that Alex wouldn’t take long to answer her. 

Alex and Zach arrived to Tyler’s hideout in that moment. Alex took with him his mother’s first-aid kit but he thought that it would be insufficient after what Sheri had told him. Tyler must have been really hurt.

“Hey man! What do you think about this issue?” Zach asked him in his driver seat.

“Well, I fear the worst. And I’m so furious too!” he answered clenching his fist, frustrated. “Tyler visited me frequently at the hospital when I was in comma and I felt that I failed him.”

“Nobody could imagine that something like this could happen, Alex. Stop blaming yourself, please!” Zach begged.

“Whatever” that was the last thing Alex told him, visibly depressed.

Both boys went out the car and they heard laughter inside the building. They looked at each other confused by that unexpected welcome and they hurried to discover what was happening there.

There were Sheri and Tyler. They didn’t realize that Alex and Zach had arrived because they were too busy taking themselves pictures with a polaroid. Tyler was sitting down in the mattress with the camera in his hands doing a photograph session with Sheri, who seemed to be enjoying very much.

“That’s OK. Wait, please” Tyler murmured and then, he pressed the release.

“I wasn’t prepared” Sheri protested while she approached him.

“You have gone well, Trust me!” Tyler answered her while he waited for the photo to become sharper. “Do you see? It’s fantastic!”

“That’s true! I love it. Now I understand why you are the photographer of the high school”. She exclaimed with her photo in her hand, exciting.

Suddenly, Zach cleared his throat, breaking that funny moment between his school mates. When they looked at Alex and Zach in the doorstep, their funny faces changed immediately.

“Hi guys!” Alex greeted, showing them his first-aid kit with a friendly smile. “We come to examine you, Tyler.

“Ok, I left you then” Sheri answered finally. “I want to know everything about Tyler’s injuries, text me when you had finished”.

Zach signed and she left after say goodbye to Tyler. Then they approached Tyler, who was looking at them with insecurity.

“Guys, I think it wasn’t necessary, it doesn’t hurt so much anymore” Tyler tried to avoid what was going to happen.

“Tyler, this is so serious. We needed to help you” Alex begged him to convince him with a worried face.

Tyler signed exhausted, then he pulled down his pants and lay down on his belly. Zach and Alex looked at each other with a sad expression and then got closer to Tyler. 

“You were having fun with Sheri, don’t you? She likes your photo sessions”. Alex said while he started with the exploration in Tyler’s body. He wanted Tyler to be more relaxed.  
“She is kind to me and cares about me” that was the only thing Tyler said, staying silent then. 

But what they discovered next, prevented them from continuing the talk. Alex looked at Zach horrified and he had to stop the exploration, visibly overwhelmed with the severity of Tyler’s injuries. That had been a barbaric act and neither of them was able to manage the emotions provoked by that barbarity. Alex could only feel that he understood Tyler when he let himself be carried away by anger that night.

Alex didn’t know what to do. They had decided to protect Tyler, Clay and Justin and that mean keeping them hidden from the police. But he was beginning to regret that decision, Tyler’s injuries were going to get infected soon and they needed medical attention.

“Tyler…” he called the other boy with a tiny voice. “I’m so sorry, seriously”.

Tyler turned around and they kept their eyes. They didn’t tell anything, but they understood each other, after all both boys were two victims in all that matter. 

“Hi guys” They heard Tony’s voice and they saw him in the doorstep. He had called Zach last night and he told him that Sheri talked him about Tyler’s injuries and he wanted to come with them to see them for himself. “Have you finished?”.

“Yes, I cannot do anything, but I have brought this ointment and these pills to soothe the pain, but we need a doctor”.

“No, we don’t” Tyler interrupted him while he buttoned his pants. “I’m fine”.

“You don’t decide that” Tony answered him very serious. “Can I talk to you in private?”

“If you are going to talk about me, I would like to be in front” Tyler told, challenging Tony with his look.

But Tony didn’t listen to him and he went with Zach and Alex outside. He was angry and annoyed with all of this problem, but he wasn’t going to talk about that.

“Sheri has left me worried about with what she has told me. Please! Tell me that she is exaggerating.”

“I’m afraid not” Alex answered feeling bad. “His wounds are terrible, worse than I thought”.

Tony cursed and he clenched his fists, trying to control himself. That was a nightmare to everyone.

“What do you think we should do?” Tony asked to Alex.

“I would take him to a hospital, he could get worse” Alex sentenced very determined.

“But Justin and Clay will stay in problems” Zach took apart. “Please Tony! Let’s wait a little longer until we know where they are!”.

“I don’t agree, it’s so dangerous!” Alex answered, looking at Zach, angry.

Tony listened to them in silent, thinking about the best decision and then, he looked at them and decided.

“We will wait until tomorrow, if we don’t have news, we will take him to the hospital”.

Alex had to resign himself and shrugged his shoulders. He knew that Tyler didn’t want to assume what he had wanted to do and the other guys were lost and exceeded with that problem, so he didn’t think it was a good idea.

In that moment, his phone buzzed, he had received a text message. Confused, he looked at his notifications and he discovered a message from Jess, she wanted to meet with him at Monet’s.

He closed his eyes, tired, but he didn’t answer her. He suspected that Jess was going to tell him something that he wouldn’t like to hear and he wasn’t in the mood. Alex put his phone in his pocket and he sighed.

Jessica was so important for him, she was his best friend and something more, but in that moment, he felt that she didn’t tell him the whole truth about her and Justin and he couldn’t trust her. He needed to think about their relationship before seeing her again.

It’s too late and he was tired, but he couldn’t sleep. They had found a roadside hostel halfway between San Jose and Fresno and they had gone unseen when they reserved a room because owners just wanted their money and they didn’t ask for any identification.

The last news they had about their scape was lost in San Jose. The cops found their trail in the last hostel in the suburbs of that city, after they arrested Amber Foley, accused of murdering his former partner. While there was no other news, they could think that they had managed to deceive them again.

But they didn’t think to stay long in that hostel, they wanted to travel to Los Angeles and hide there for as long as it took. On the other hand, they still had Tyler’s gun hidden in their trunk and they still didn’t know what to do to get rid of it. It was like having a bomb hidden in their car that could explode at any time.

So those issues were not the ones that disturbed Clay’s sleep. 

The kiss that he had shared with Justin tormented him and he didn’t stop thinking about it. He still felt the touch of Justin’s lips in his and doubts invaded him. 

That morning he had been euphoric for getting gas and he lad let himself be carried away by those feelings, but at that time he only felt remorse and worry.

Justin was going to be his brother. What were they thinking about? Besides neither of them likes boys, or maybe they did?

That chance terrified him and he wanted to start crying. That couldn’t be happening at a time like this, he had too many problems. He wanted to convince himself that those kisses hadn’t meant anything to him, but he wasn’t really sure about that because he shivered when he thought about those kisses.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a door closed. He turned his head to this direction and he discovered that Justin had left. He frowned and he got up ready to follow his partner. There were times when he didn’t trust Justin and he wanted to know what he was secretly plotting. He really was afraid that Justin might be drugging himself again.

So, he took Amber’s gun and he opened the door. He could see Justin turn the corner of the hostel and he waited a few minutes before following Justin. His heart was beating hurried and he had difficulties to breathe, he was so nervous about what he was about to discover.

He turned the corner and he spotted Justin a few meters away. He was with his back towards him and he was having an argument with another man, Clay could hear the conversation and he concentrated to listen better.

“This is all I can give you” Justin’s voice sounded a little desperate and he tried to take what that man had in his hands.

“This is a pittance, kid. I didn’t think accept it. Go away!” the other man answered Justin with a rude voice.

But Justin didn’t move, instead he pounced on the man and he began to beg with trembling voice.

“Please no! I really need that shit, I can not stand it anymore. I’ll do what you want, whatever, please.

Clay couldn’t believe what he was hearing and he was going to intervene when he saw the other man caressed Justin’s cheek and he said.

“You are hot, really. You could do me a favor and I’ll give it to you.”

Then Clay could hear how that guy unbuttoned his pants and dropped them in front of Justin. He was shocked, but when he saw Justin accept that deal and kneel to the height of that guy’s cock, he couldn’t stand anymore.

He decided to return to the hostel, feeling angrier than ever. The idea of Justin doing a blow job to that guy turned his stomach and he wanted to throw up. But what he felt most was anger and he was hurt by Justin’s betrayal like a stab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Here we go with a new chapter. Sorry for the delay!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and for the kudos and the reviews.
> 
> See you!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I write a fic in English. This isn’t my mother tongue and it’s a challenge for me.
> 
> Credits to my friend who has corrected this text before publishing. Thanks love!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading.


End file.
